Under the core packet architecture of long term evolution (LTE) network, mobility management entity (MME) or serving GPRS support node (SGSN) is the control entity in the network, and realizes the control function of LTE network and control function of 3G network correspondingly. As can be learned from definitions of related protocols, corresponding signaling interaction is required between a new MME and an old MME or between a MME and a SGSN, to realize corresponding network control function.
The attach process and tracking area update (TAU) process are taken for example respectively, to illustrate the necessity of signaling interaction between control entities. For example, in the Attach process, the new MME sends the signaling to the old MME to obtain the international mobile subscriber identification number (IMSI) of the user; in the TAU process, the new MME obtains information, such as mobility management (MM) context of user, bearer context, from the SGSN.
In the existing network, the deployment of MME and SGSN are usually relatively independent from each other. Accordingly, the MME and SGSN have independent IP addresses or unique uniform resource locators (URLs). Thus, the signaling interaction between MMEs, between MME and SGSN, and between SGSNs may use corresponding IP address or URL directly.
At present, the architecture with separated controller and bearer is put forward in the evolution of new technology, for example, the bearer demand of user or operator is responded to through a node device which is able to control the base station and the gateway of operator, and the node device may be realized through wireless controller. Base stations under multi-standard may be deployed, so that the Wireless Controller controls and utilizes the base stations and/or access points with different standards in a same region to satisfy the specific demand of user or operator in terms of bandwidth, delay or the like.
To manage the behaviors of base station and UE operating with a specific radio access technology (RAT), Wireless Controller needs to be provided with a management function corresponding to the RAT, for example, the management functions of LTE, universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) and wifi.
It is necessary to carry out the signaling interaction between Wireless Controllers, to allow Wireless Controller to realize the control ability of various RATs. However, in conventional technology, there is no solution for implementing the signaling interaction in the Wireless Controllers and for carrying out the signaling interaction between corresponding RAT control modules.